


Still With You

by Guanhoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Song: Still With You (Jeon Jungkook), Sweet Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: Xu Minghao met Wen Junhui when they are still young and they grew up pretty close.What if one day one of them fell for the other?A story about young love of childhood friends to lovers.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Still With You

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the typos and wrong grammar. English is not my first language so...
> 
> Enjoy :>

Xu Minghao was 10 when he met Wen Junhui who was 11 at that time in a small chinese neighborhood in South Korea. They are new to the neighborhood for they have just arrived at the country for his mother's new job. 

Since the Wen family are very welcoming, they are the first family that became close with the Xus. Now, Xu Minghao practically grew up with Wen Junhui. 

You can say that the two were close, but there personality changed. Minghao had this attitute in which he act tough and mighty on the outside but he was a soft fluffy boy on the inside. Junhui then had this playful attitude but he was really smart on his own way. 

When they were in their last year in high school, Junhui asked Minghao if they could study together. The younger gladly agreed and waited for the older on their usual spot in their campus. 

"Xiahao, thank you for waiting for me. Our teacher dismissed us late." Junhui explained as he took a seat in front of Minghao. 

"It's okay gē, infact I did my homeworks so I can play with your video games before our study session." Minghao answered. 

"Oh? Alright then let me just buy something to munch on later on." Junhui stood and went to the counter to buy some snacks as Minghao just looked at the elder. 

Minghao didn't know where his feelings for Junhui started. He was debating whether it is when Junhui helped him to adjust in the new neighborhood or maybe when Junhui showed the beautiful night sky to him. If he could confess to the elder, he would do it but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. 

Their study session for Junhui ended well, but for Minghao...he could say that it was not really part of his plan. 

He have learned that Junhui invited him over not just to study, but to also break the news to his dearest friend. 

"Minghao, I have decided to take college back in china." Junhui blurted as he and Minghao are currently eating some snacks. 

Minghao froze in a moment. Not knowing how to react. Yes he is happy for Junhui, but he had planned a lot of things for he and the elder to do when they take their dream course in the same university. 

"When will you go back gē?" He nervously asked. 

"Hmmmm, maybe a few days after my graduation. I just wanna pop the news to you before I flew back to our homeland." Junhui smiled. 

"Well, I'm really happy for you gē. If I could fly back to china to take college there and be with you...i'll do it." Minghao said as he holds Junhui's hands. 

"I'm not used to your sweet side haohao," Junhui laughed. 

"But someday, hope we can still be together." 

The room became silent and the only sound that can be heard were the small noises of them munching. 

Minghao went back home and locked his self up on his room. He stared at the ceiling while thinking really hard on whether he should confess to elder before his graduation or he should just follow him back in china. Soon, he fell asleep with a plan on his mind. 

The next few days become special for Junhui. Everyday, he got to see Minghao being extra clingy and sweet. He started to like Minghao not too long and every moment with him makes Junhui happy. 

The younger made sure Junhui would feel special everyday before his graduation. He would give him sweets or snacks and he always agreed on whatever Junhui would tell. He is counting the days before he would confess to the elder. 

As time passes by, Junhui's Graduation came. 

For Minghao, the graduation felt too long. He is kinda nervous for it is the time where he would confess to the elder.   
He looked at his watch and a shadow appear before him. He looked up and he smiled automatically. 

"Haohao, Thank you for coming." A smiling Junhui appeared. 

"Why would I miss your graduation gē? Here, flowers for you." Minghao then handed the boquet he bought that is consist of Junhui's favorite flowers. 

Junhui noticed Minghao's ear became red and he just giggled. 

"Adorable." Junhui have thought. 

"I was told that someone would bring me to a secret place." Junhui winked that earned a whine from the younger. 

"Gē, who told you? Was it Mingyu? Or Minnie?" 

"Well it doesn't matter as long as I am with you." 

"Well gē, lets not waste time." Minghao took Junhui's hand and intertwined it with his as he tag him and went to the car that was originally owned by hao's mother. 

The car ride was full of amazing stories and singing. As Junhui felt sleepiness, Hao let him sleep throughout the whole ride. 

Junhui was awakened when he felt Minghao poking him on his cheeks. 

"Stop it haohao, i'm up already." 

"Doesn't look like it. And by the way, we are here your majesty." 

Junhui fixed his composition and rubbed his eyes. He looked outside window and he saw the most breath taking view he had ever seen. 

"Hao? Is this real?" 

"Yup gē, it's real." 

Junhui hurriedly removed his seat belt and ran outside. Hao went and picked up the things he had prepared before hand. 

"Minghao, look at the sun, it's so beautiful. Come here and join me. If I know that you'll take me here in the beach i'll bring an extra pair of clothing. " 

Minghao prepared their tents and all the food on a certain spot amd smiled fondly as he looked at junhui who's currently enjoying the waves. He went to junhui to confess his feelings for the elder. 

"Are you having fun gē?" Minghao asked, while playing with his fingers. He is really nervous and thoughts of rejection kept repeating on his head. 

"Yes, Thank you so much hao. I really appreciated all of this. Thank you." 

And to Minghao's surprise, Junhui already cupped his face and closed the gap between them. 

Junhui's lips feel soft on his. It was like a perfect fit. It was his first kiss and he is glad that Junhui's the one who took it. 

As they part away, Junhui was shocked and flustered. 

"I'm sorry hao, I-I didn't mean it I-" 

He was cut off when Minghao closes the gap once again and this time, their kiss is more sweeter and passionate than the first one. Junhui responded whenever Minghao kisses him. 

They part away with heavy breaths and Minghao looked at Junhui who's still catching his breath. 

"Junhui gē, I am madly inlove with you and I know that maybe 2 to 3 days from now you'll be flying back to china, I don't wanna lose this chance of telling you how I feel." 

"I-I don't know what to say....but can I ask you one thing? 

Minghao was puzzled. His mind was a mess right now. He is confused on the signals Junhui was sending but he is prepared whether Junhui will reject him. 

"What is it gē?" Minghao nervously asked. 

"Can you be my baobei?" Junhui looked directly on Minghao's eyes. determination can be seen on his eyes. 

Minghao couldn't believe on what Junhui just asked him. He couldn't control his tears that was now streaming down on his face. 

"Yes Junhui gē, I'll be your baobei." 

And with that, Junhui sealed their lips once again not caring about the things that surround them. For him it was only his world, Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)   
> This is written at 12 am so it was not that good :<   
> Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
